I'm Sorry For Loving You
by CrystalxLullaby
Summary: Can someone who's a prodigy, from a noble clan, and one of the best in the village be with one who is a regular kunoichi, doesn't have a surname, and may only be one of the best in her level? Can they be together? [NejiTen][OOC][Oneshot][Edited]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**If I did, it wouldn't be as popular as it is now.**

_**.I'm Sorry For Loving You.**_

**By:**

**XCrystalxLullabyx**

_**(A/N: I just edited a few things, but it's still the same story.)**_

'_I need to get stronger,' _Tenten thought. She was in the training areas, doing everything to get stronger. She threw kunai, shurikens, katanas, and any other weapon imaginable towards the dummy. She summoned more from her scroll and threw them all with deadly accuracy. She was panting and sweating heavily. Her legs were burning and she could hardly stand, but that did not stop her. She _needed _to be stronger. She needed to be stronger for…..

_Neji._

* * *

They had already admitted their love for each other months ago. They wanted, no _needed_, to be together so badly. But they both knew they couldn't be together. For Neji, he was a prodigy, from one of the noble clans of Konoha, and Tenten, she was a regular kunoichi, a regular citizen, nothing was special about her, and she didn't even have a surname. They couldn't be together, they were too different. Even though most considered Tenten to be one of the best kunoichi in the chunin level, she was not good enough for him. He was already a jounin, one of the best shinobi in the village.

So, she needed to become stronger so she could be up to par with Neji's level. If she was, then maybe, just maybe, they could be together. Neji wouldn't be looked upon with disgust because of his relationship with her and he wouldn't be disgracing the Hyuga name. She didn't want him to suffer just because of their love, so she worked. She trained harder than she ever has before. All of this was powered by their love for each other.

When they had told one another of their love, they were ecstatic. But then they thought about what would happen if they were together. They loved each other, but they were too different. Everyone knew this, even they knew. No one would support them of their love. They would be looked down upon by the villagers. Tenten would stain Neji's reputation with her love; he would be berated for his relationship with her. This is what Tenten thought.

He had told her that he didn't care. He didn't care about what people would think about him. He just wanted to be with her. "I love you and I care more about you than what everyone thinks about me," he once told Tenten. He didn't care if he was a disgrace to his family, as long as he was with his love, he would be happy.

She was brought to tears by what he said. He would give up everything to be with her. Was she that important to him? Would he really have no regrets if he was disgracing his family and being shunned by his villagers, as long as he was with her? Just the thought of this made her sick to her stomach. She loved him too much for him to give up everything for her. She knew he meant what he said and she was very grateful for it. But, it also meant that she was weak and did not deserve him. She wanted to be with him, but she didn't want him to give up everything for her. That would be selfish. She wanted everyone to acknowledge her as someone that would be good enough for Neji.

So everyday since they confessed to each other, she had been training. She wanted to meet everyone's standards so she could be with her beloved and not have him suffer.

* * *

She was exhausted. Her legs gave out and refused to support her. The training ground was full of every weapon imaginable. She spent the entire day training, from dawn to midnight, but she didn't feel stronger. She hated this, every time she trained, she either felt a little stronger or she felt that nothing had changed. After she picked up her weapons, she walked home. That night, she cried herself to sleep, thinking that she would never be good enough for Neji._

* * *

_

**.o.O.o.**

**"_My love causes you nothing but pain._**

_**And to ease your suffering, **_

_**I'll stop loving you.**_

_**No matter how much it hurts me."**_

_**.O.o.O.**

* * *

_

Tenten woke up at dawn once again. Every muscle in her body ached, but she got up anyway. After putting her hair in her normal buns and putting on her training clothes, a Chinese top and tan baggy pants, she grabbed her weapons and scrolls and headed out. She headed over to her regular training spot, but was surprised to see Neji meditating under a tree. She walked up to him and asked, "Neji-kun, what are you doing here? You barely ever come to this training ground."

Neji opened his eyes and replied, "I wanted to see you. We haven't seen each other in a while."

"That's because I've been training a lot," Tenten replied with a light pink blush. She blushed, because he came over here to see her.

"Why? Lately it seems like you've been training more than Gai-sensei and Lee,"

"I want to be stronger so we could be together," Tenten replied.

Neji looked at her with a sad face and stood up; he looked at her and said, "Tenten, we _can_ be together."

"Yeah and if we're together you'll be shunned by everyone and I don't want that," Tenten replied by looking into his white eyes.

Neji sighed and replied, "I already told you I don't care, as long-" He was interrupted by Tenten.

"But **_I _**care! I don't want anything to happen to you just because of me! It makes me feel weak that I'm not good enough for you! If anyone finds out, _you'll_ be the only one to get hurt. Not I…._nothing_ would happen to me, except people telling me that I'm not good enough for you….which is already true." Tenten yelled at him, but her voice softening at the end.

Neji looked shocked, but he pulled her into an embrace. While he was stroking her back lovingly, he said, "_Nothing_ will happen. _No one_ will judge us. You _are_ good enough, maybe better."

"Yes they will! I'm just a regular kunoichi and you're a genius, a prodigy! We don't belong together! We being together….it can only hurt you. If I become stronger, then maybe we can be together," Tenten said as looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"You don't need to be stronger, you're already strong," he told her.

"But I'm not strong enough for people to accept our love," she replied.

Neji pulled her into a kiss, stopping her tears and cries of protest. She kissed back and clung onto him, not wanting him to leave. After they broke apart, Neji said, "You shouldn't care so much about what other people think."

"How can I _not _care? I don't want anything to happen to you because of me.," Tenten replied.

Neji sighed once again and said, "Tente-" He was interrupted by Tenten's lips crashing onto his. He closed his eyes and let the sensation overcome him. He soon felt something wet on his cheek and pulled away. He then noticed that Tenten was crying. "Tenten, why are you crying?" he asked her.

She shook her head and said, "Neji, I love you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She stood up and ran away from the training grounds but mostly, she ran away from Neji.

"Tenten!" Neji yelled. He was about to run after her but he spotted something on the ground. It was a kunai, but it was more than that, it was Tenten's favorite kunai and weapon. It was worn out, but sharp and deadly. On it there was note. Neji read the note and decided to not run after her. He put the note in his pocket and walked away in the direction opposite of where Tenten ran.

_

* * *

_

Xxx

_Neji, you know I love you so much that it hurts._

_But we're too different to be together._

_I'm sorry I loved you._

_I'm only hurting you._

_So, I'll keep training until the day we can be together._

_One day we'll be able to love each other without any problems._

_And then, I won't have to say "I'm sorry for loving you."_

_So until then, do me one favor._

_Wait for me._

**_

* * *

A/N: Yay! I finished another oneshot! This isn't like my other story but this is kind of what I usually like to write. I don't always write happy stories, usually in my stories, someone dies. Well, I wrote this story for one of my reviewers for my other story 'Kiss Away My Tears' but I don't think they wanted a story like this. I know this has the same plot as a lot of stories but I wanted to write this. I love NejiTen, so don't think this story means that I hate them. I just wanted to show that everyone can't be with the one they love. My favorite part was writing the note…I don't know why…O.o_**

_**Hopefully I'll write a happier NejiTen story later on….**_

_**I didn't really edit much…O.o I'll probably be editing this again later on**_

**_P.S. The quote in the middle, I made it up. I don't really know if this is a quote by someone else, so if it is, don't sue me._**

**---**

_**XCrystalxLullabyX**_


End file.
